A vehicle roof having a roof opening and a roof opening system is known from practice. The roof opening system of said vehicle roof may have a lid element which can be selectively displaced between a closed position, in which the roof opening is closed, and an open position, in which the roof opening is open. The lid element is provided with a support element on either side of a vertical longitudinal center plane of the roof, said support element being coupled with a kinematic arrangement guided in a respective guide rail. The bilaterally disposed kinematic arrangements may each have a drive slide which can be driven by means of a drive cable driven by motor or manually. Such a kinematic arrangement having a guide rail requires sufficient installation space within the vehicle roof.